Miller Meets Day
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: Schmidt decides to throw the newly engaged Nick and Jess a surprise engagement party at Nicks bar/restaurant, much to Nick and Jess chagrin, with Nicks family meeting Jess' family for the first time. Nick/Jess Schmidt/Cece established, future fic, sequel to my one-shot "I wont give up". Rated T for suggestive/ adult themes.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** _Hello again, so inspiration has struck sooner then I thought, the advantages of being an insomniac,lol, ideas started flowing and I've come up with 8 one-shot/ficlet ideas,which Ive also decided to issue as challenges for my fellow New girl Jess/Nick writers, this is the first of the stories I will posting, it is a combo of prompt 1 and 8 and will probably be 2-3 chapters, Ive included the prompt list below if anyone is interested, the ideas can be interlinked, which mine will be, or they can be stand alone, I hope you enjoy my story and that writers take the challenge._

**-Pessi. Rom**

_Prompt 1: Nick/Jess engagement party_

_Prompt 2: Nick/Jess wedding_

_Prompt 3: Jess/Nick baby_

_Prompt 4. Schmidt/Cece engagement_

_Prompt 5: Schmidt/Cece wedding_

_Prompt 6: Schmidt/Cece baby_

_Prompt 7: wedding between a child of Nick and a child of Schmidt's_

_Prompt 8: Meet the parents, Nick meets Jess' , Jess meets Nicks, or both you decide._

_There are no rules, other then it being Nick/Jess,Cece/Schmidt,of course,lol, it can be any length or rating. And without further note, here's my next story._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing ,but take pleasure in writing for such lovely existing characters_

**Miller Meets Day**

**Summary:**_Schmidt decides to throw the newly engaged Nick and Jess a surprise engagement party at Nicks bar/restaurant, much to Nick and Jess chagrin, with Nicks family meeting Jess' family for the first time. Nick/Jess Schmidt/Cece established, future fic, sequel to my one-shot "I wont give up". Rated T for suggestive/ adult themes._

**Prologue**

Jess awoke, feeling the weight of an arm around her waist,she slowly turned her head to look at a sleeping Nick. She quickly looked at her hand , gazing at the shiny diamond on her finger, making sure that the previous night had been real. She then turned back to look at Nick, her fiancee , a big smile appeared on her face at the thought.

" I can feel you starring at me Jess." Nick said his eyes still closed.

"Sorry , I know it creeps you out, but you just look so cute when you're sleeping." Jess said in a baby voice.

"Cute, really come on Jess , you could have said handsome or rugged and you used cute. And with the baby voice." Nick said,his eyes opening,pretending to be annoyed ,but he couldn't help but smile at Jess, his fiancee Jess, his smile grew bigger at the thought.

"We should get up." Jess said but made no movement to get off the bed,instead she turned , her front completely facing Nicks.

"Or, we could stay in bed..." Nick said pulling her closer to him.

"Nick..." Jess said,but before she could protest his lips were already on hers, making her forget what she was gonna say. Instead her thoughts were focused on the way Nicks mouth devoured hers, the sweet yet passionate way he kissed her. Every kiss with him was much of the same, and each time she felt her heart melt.

"You win Miller, we'll stay in bed, but not too long,Ive got work." Jess said when they broke apart to get some air. Nick responded by pulling Jess even closer and recapturing her lips with his.

* * *

"Look who's finally up." Schmidt said when Jess and Nick walked into the kitchen, his arm around Jess' waist.

Nick just glared at Schmidt then headed over to the cabinet,grabbing a mug and pouring himself a cup of coffee. While Jess made herself a cup of tea ,and helped herself to the cooked breakfast of eggs and pancakes on the stove. Cece and Winston were also in the kitchen. Cece was eating a small plate of eggs,while Winston had a stack of pancakes on the plate in front of him.

"Lets see the ring Jess." Cece said calling her best friend over to inspect her engagement ring. She , Winston and Schmidt had been witnesses to Nicks impromptu proposal the night before,but had left them alone, after things had started to get steamy between the newly engaged couple.

"Nice, good job Nick." Cece said approving the design and size of the ring. Cece then turned to Jess, smiling at how happy her best friend looked, Jess was practically glowing with happiness.

"I can't believe you're getting married Jess!" Cece said excited.

"I know!" Jess said then the two jumped up and down while squealing.

"Why are they screaming, and how do I make it stop." Nick said putting his hands over his ears.

"We have to start planning, we have to find you a dress...figure out your color scheme..." Cece said talking a mile a minute.

"Yeah, I was thinking..." Jess began but Nick cut her off.

"Do not say polka dots, Jess,I know you love them, but there will be no polka dots at our wedding." Nick said.

Jess and Cece who had been in their own world chatting along details both turned to look at Nick glaring at him.

"If Jess, wants polka dots, she'll have polka dots, you have no say in this Nick." Cece said in her bossy voice.

"Its my wedding too, shouldn't I have a say!" Nick protested. And again the girls glared at him.

'I know you did not just say that." Cece said.

"Silly, silly Nick, come with me let me tell you a little something about women and weddings." Schmidt said pulling Nick away from the kitchen and the woman throwing daggers at him with their glaring eyes.

Winston laughed then followed his friends to the living room, chiming in now again as Schmidt explained that a wedding day was all about the bride and her wants and needs. The later, whose explanation promptly earned him a deposit into the douche jar.

After Schmidt set Nick straight, the roommates and Cece went about getting ready to start their work day. As Schmidt put on his tie an idea suddenly popped into his head,he should plan a engagement party for Nick and Jess. Knowing Nick he probably would object ,but if Schmidt made it a surprise, Nick would have no choice.

He'd probably have to enlist Cece's help in order to get Jess there. Then he thought that he should make it more than just the roommates and Cece , he should invite Jess' parents and Nicks mom too.

"This will be the ill-est engagement party ever, yo." Schmidt said to no one in particular. He then headed to work his mind going through all the ideas he had for the party.

* * *

**A/n:** _So that's it for now, the next chapter will probably be the engagement party,unless my muse decides to extend the story,lol, I hope you enjoyed this, please review and if you decide to do one of the challenge prompts let me know,cause Id love to read what everyone comes up with._

**-Pessi . Rom**


	2. Party Planning

A/N: Here is the next chapter, my inner muse has decided to end the story with three chapters, so there will be one more update after this one, I am a part time student so I cant give a time for when that will be so just look out for the update. In this story the events of the season 2 episode "parents" never happened, but I will be taking snippets of it, in terms of her parents personalities, into the third part of this fic. Enjoy the second part of this fic its full of Schmece and Jess/Nick goodness.

-Pessi. Rom

Thanks to: Those that reviewed, favorited the story/me and those following it, I appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing ,but the name of Nicks bar/restaurant, but I'd take Jake Johnson, if he'd have me.

Chapter 1: Party Planning

" So will you help me plan it?" Schmidt asked Cece as they lay in his bed post coital.

"Sorry, what? Its been three years, how are you still coming up with new moves." Cece said her head on his chest.

" Of course you weren't listening. Sometimes I forgot just how powerful my sexual powers are." Schmidt said with a smile.

Cece didn't even bother to chastise him about the remark, after three years of continuous dating, she was used to her boyfriends mouth. They'd learned they balanced each other out, just Like Nick and Jess.

"So whats this about a party?" Cece said lifting her head off his chest.

" I want to throw Nick and Jess an engagement party." Schmidt explained again.

"Yeah, that's a great idea, it could be the five us , and maybe some of their work friends, we could have a nice dinner." Cece said.

"Well I was thinking more on a bigger scale. We rent out _Tortuga Marina_ and invite both of their families turn it into the hottest party of the year." Schmidt said enthusiastically, referring to Nicks bar/restaurant. The name was the word Turtle in the Spanish language.

"Now, that is a bad idea. That would be a disaster, Jess's mom _and _Dad in the same room, they hate each other. And Jess will spend the whole time trying to get them back together. I think it would be better if it was something small." Cece said.

"They can't be that bad." Schmidt said, still wanting to salvage his initial idea.

"Trust me, it is." Cece said.

"Fine we'll go with your plan,but I still get to organize everything." Schmidt said.

" I know how you like to be in control, I love you, despite it,so its all yours baby." Cece said smiling.

"You or the party planning?" Schmidt said with a smirk. Cece smiled back then kissed him.

"Both." She said. Schmidt then reclaimed her mouth with his.

* * *

"Peter, make sure you do a thorough wipe of table 12,before you put new cutlery on it. Jeremy, bring out another case of blue moon,we're almost out at the bar" Nick said ordering around his employees in the kitchen area/office part of the bar/restaurant. He was on a managerial shift, one that would be ending in about fifteen minutes.

"I love seeing you take charge around here." Jess' sweet voice said behind him.

"Hi, gorgeous." Nick said turning around to face her.

"Hi, yourself." Jess said kissing him hello. He led her to his office so they could have privacy.

"What are you doing here, not that I'm not glad to see ya?" Nick said smiling at her.

"I finished my grading for the night, and I was thinking maybe the owner might want to buy me a drink before he heads home." Jess said.

"Yeah, but technically,cause I'm the owner, its free." Nick said with a smirk.

" Oh, I didn't mean you, where's Dirk tonight." Jess said,asking about Nicks friend and co-owner of _Tortuga Marina_. Dirk rarely took physically interest in _TM_, he was basically a silent partner.

"What?" Nick said confused. Jess started laughing really hard.

"You should have seen your face Nicholas. I'm only kidding, of course I'm here to have a drink with you." Jess said continuing to laugh.

"That's not funny Jess." Nick said.

"You didn't actually think, I'd leave you for anyone, especially Dirk, you know he can be a bit pretentious and gross, not to mention,he hits on anything with college legs." Jess said.

" I know, I just wouldn't want to share you with anyone. Except maybe our future daughter... or son, or something." Nick said, saying the last part tentatively. They'd never discussed kids out right.

"You think specific details about our future kids?" Jess said a smile on her face.

"Yeah, do you?" Nick said.

"Yeah, I always picture a little boy with your eyes and stubbornness, and my curly hair." Jess said.

"That's funny, cause I always picture a little girl with your eyes, who will probably be able to have me wrapped around her little finger, with just one look, just like her mama." Nick said.

Jess smiled then leaned in to give him a kiss.

"I'd be happy with either, as long as it means starting a family with you. But one step at a time, Mr. Miller, first we plan our wedding." Jess said with a smile.

"I've got a better idea, first I get you that drink, then we go home." Nick said with a wink.

"I like the sound of that Nicholas." Jess said her voice raspy.

The two then left Nick's office and headed toward the door leading from the kitchen to the main floor of the bar/restaurant. Nick suddenly stopped and turned to face Jess.

"On second thought,forget the drink. Jake, I'm leaving early." Nick yelled to his assistant manager, before practically dragging Jess out the back door of restaurant/bar.

Tortuga Marina, was walking distance from the loft, so they made it home in no time, stumbling into Nicks bedroom,the door slamming behind them.

* * *

Schmidt looked over at a sleeping Cece, he then quietly got out of bed, tiptoeing out of his room and into the hallway. He saw Nick and Jess, stumble into Nick's room, neither taking notice of Schmidt as he headed into the living room.

"Those two are like rabbits, horny engaged rabbits." Schmidt said, then quickly looked around half expecting one of his roommate to pop up and say 'jar'. Seeing none and happy for the free pass, he opened his laptop and did a people search. Jotting down some notes on a notepad, he shut his computer and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Miller, its Schmidt...no Nicholas is ok. Why am I calling so late , well I wanted to talk to you about something I'm planning for Nick and Jess..."

Cece said he had complete control, and he would indeed keep the engagement party smaller, as in it would go from a guest list of a hundred to a guest list of twenty-five, but still including the parents of the newly engaged couple.

"I can't wait to get this party started". Schmidt said after hanging up the phone with Nick's mom. He then dialed a second number which he read off of the notepad he'd been writing on earlier, with the names, Bob Day and Joan Day.

* * *

A/n: So this kinda took a turn from where I had initially planned to go, it turned out more serious then I wanted it to be, at least with the Jess/Nick portion so I'm not so sure of it, anywho, I hoped y'all enjoyed, please review, I'd love to hear what you all think . The next chapter will definitely be the engagement party as well as the final chapter of this story. I've also had an idea for a one-shot sort of inspired by the thanksgiving ep, which I will be posting in a bit,but that story will be unrelated to this story, thanks again for reading.

-Pessi . Rom


	3. Engagement Party

**A/n:** _Here it is, the final chapter of the first in my short fic prompt series . This is quite long and I hope you enjoy it. This story ended up taking a slight different turn than I had initially planned,and you may noticed the small tweak Ive made to the summary, but I am satisfied with the direction it turned as well as the ending and I think it will transition nicely to the next prompt. I'm reaching the last stretch of my school semester so this will most likely be my last update, until after my final which is in two weeks, i wanted to end this before I disappeared into the abyss that is studying for a hard science course. After my test I hope to post the next story in my prompt series along with the final chapter for parents II,but the holiday's may delay that so no promises.  
_

**-_Pessi . Rom_**

_Thanks to: All who reviewed, followed, or Favorited, me and or this story I really appreciate it, and hope y'all enjoy the conclusion to this story.  
_

**Chapter 3: **_E__ngagement party_

" Do we really have to go out Cece, I just want to stay home and have a quiet night with Nick. I don't know what it is about this ring but it just amplifies our twirlyness. " Jess said thinking about the previous nights with Nick since he proposed.

They had a pretty active sex life, but ever since Nick slid that shiny ring on Jess' finger, the couple couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Much to the chagrin of Winston, Schmidt and even Cece when she stayed over.

"Eww Jess, I don't need to hear that, I should jar you for that . " Cece said shaking her head at her best friend.

"Sorry, I can't help it, its how he makes me feel." Jess said slightly blushing .

"Anyway, yes we have to go out, we haven't had any girl time since you got engaged. I miss my Jess time, and no, passing chit chat in the hall doesn't count. " Cece said when Jess opened her mouth to speak.

"Fine, I'll go, but no models." Jess said resigning to appease her friend. But she didn't intend to spend her night with the latest batch of models living with Cece. Jess didn't understand why Cece didn't just move in with Schmidt. She practically spent every night at the loft.

" No models, I promise." Cece said, which wasn't a lie. If she knew it would be this hard to convince Jess to go out, so she could get her to the engagement party, she wouldn't have agreed to help Schmidt . Good thing Cece knew she could always count on the girl time card.

"Good." Jess said.

"So get dressed , we're leaving in twenty." Cece said before walking out of the room. Her cell phone rang , the caller ID said Schmidt.

" Hey , Schmidt " Cece said.

"You're suppose to call me Danger, anyway what's the status of the spotted song bird."

" I told you I'm not doing that code bull shit , and if you mean Jess, shes getting dressed as we speak." Cece said shaking her head.

" Good, things are going fine at Tortuga Marina. I'm gonna call Winston to check on his status with Nick, make sure to arrive at eight sharp, and I meaneight sharp." Schmidt said.

"Yes, I got the plan memorized, you've only told me about a hundred times, I don't know why I put up with you." Cece said .

"Because you love me." Schmidt said, and Cece could hear him grinning on the other end of the line .

"Nope, that's not it," Cece said then hung up, laughing to herself as she imagined the look on Schmidt's face as he realized she'd hung up on him.

* * *

Jess was fixing her hair when her phone started to buzz. She picked it up and noticed a text from Nick. A smile immediately appeared on her face before she even read the contents.

_" Hey babe, Winston dragged me to hang with his work friends, we're at a sushi place and none of them drink. It's my day off and I'd rather be spending it with you, you think you can come rescue me from this eternal hell, :/."_

Jess laughed knowing how her fiancee got when he was forced to hang outside of their five person group. And she understood the emoticon to represent his turtle face . She smiled , loving the fact that he wanted to spend time with her. As much as she wanted to spend time with him too, she wouldn't break her promise to Cece. So she texted Nick back.

_" I'm sure it's not that bad, they're sports guys right, you're a sports guy . Plus I promised Cece we would have a girls night out, she pulled the girl time card, so I couldn't say no. Plus we can't spend the rest of our lives in your room having relations."_

_"Relations, really Jess, you can't even text sex. Anyway I understand, I'll see you later, maybe we can have some relations when we're both back at the loft,;)."  
_

Jess blushed after reading his response. Nick liked to tease her about her shyness when talking about sex,but she knew he secretly liked that about her, it was part of the personality that made him love her.

_" I like the sound of that Nicholas,ttyl" _

Jess texted him then put her phone down, and continued to get dressed for her evening out with Cece.

* * *

After Schmidt hung up with Cece, or rather after she hung up on him. Schmidt checked in with Winston . He then went back to ordering people around at Tortuga Marina. He wanted everything to be perfect. The music was set up, the food was looking and smelling delicious and the wait staff were putting the last touches on the table settings.

Most of the guest would be arriving shortly. He arranged to have the family flying in driven straight from the airport to the restaurant. Jess would be arriving with Cece in a half an hour, as would Nick with Winston.

" Not bad Schmidt, I think you've outdone yourself." He said to himself ,taking a look at everything he'd put together after only planning for two weeks.

Guest, started to trickle in a few minutes later, Nicks Ma,his siblings and nephews, who were all promptly seated at their assigned tables complete with name tags. Next some of Jess' teacher friends from the school she'd worked at arrived, as well as Tanya ,Jess's former principle at the public school she'd taught at. Even though Tanya had to fire her, they'd stayed friends over the years.

Sadie arrived with her partner, along with Dirk who was happy to let Schmidt set this up for Nick and Jess, and had even given him a discount in his rental of that particular area of the restaurant for the night. He couldn't exactly have Schmidt take over the entire restaurant, seeing as Saturday nights were one their most busy nights.

Once, Jess's parents had arrived and were seated, all that was left for Schmidt to do was wait for the arrival of the guests of honor.

* * *

Nick sat tuning out his mind to whatever Winston and his colleagues were talking about. The only thing, or rather person on his mind was Jess. The way she laughed, her sparkling eyes and the way they looked up at him. He especially loved it when she called him Nicholas. At first he had hated it, but now every time she said it , he couldn't help but smile.

He felt his phone vibrate, and thinking it might be Jess changing her mind. He quickly picked it up, but after reading the text message, his face went from a smile to a turtle face.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there's an emergency at my restaurant, I have to go there and handle things." Nick said standing up from the table they were sitting at . He was glad for the excuse to leave, but was in no mood to have to go into work on his day off.

"It's cool I'll come with you. I'll see you guys on Monday." Winston said to Nick then turned to face his co-workers who were cool about them leaving.

Winston and Nick's got into Nick's car and headed toward Tortuga Marina.

* * *

Jess and Cece were at a local club. Jess really wasn't in the mood to be at a club, even though she clearly had a ring on her finger, multiple guys had been coming up and hitting on her. She was a minute away from telling Cece, that she was ready to go, when Cece walked over to her.

"This club is kinda lame, why don't we grab a drink at TM?" Cece said.

"Yeah, that would be perfect." Jess said immediately standing up.

The two friends then headed out of the club. They weren't that far from Nicks bar/restaurant so they walked to it. As the two walked up to the restaurant, they saw a familiar car pull up at the same time.

"Isn't that Nick's car?" Jess said.

"Yeah, I wonder what he's doing here?" Cece said.

Nick and Winston got out of the car and walked over to Jess and Cece who were standing in front of the entrance of the bar/restaurant.

" Jess, Cece, what are you doing here?" Nick said surprised to see them.

"Getting a drink, why are you two here, I thought you were at that sushi place?" Jess asked.

" Jake called me said there was some type of emergency and that I had to come in ." Nick said referring to the assistant manager.

"Why don't we go in and see what's going on?" Cece said opening the door and walking inside.

Winston followed her inside, followed by Nick and Jess.

"Molly, have you seen Jake,he called me in for some type of an emergency?" Nick said asking one of the hostesses when they'd entered the restaurant.

"Yeah I think he's in the VIP/PP section." Molly said.

"K, thanks." Nick said then headed to that part of the restaurant with Jess next to him. Neither noticing that Winston and Cece were purposely letting them take the lead.

"Jake, you in here?" Nick asked as he walked into the private area.

"Surprise!" Schmidt said as they walked in. Schmidt had hung a large banner that read congrats Jess and Nick on getting engaged.

Jess and Nick were shocked, neither knew what to say as they saw the room filled with their family and close friends.

" I totally had you guys fooled, how awesome is this." Schmidt said grinning from ear to ear.

Jess, and Nick though wore strained smiles on their faces, Schmidt could tell they weren't happy.

"Wow, Hi everyone, thanks for coming, if you would just give us a sec to thank Schmidt privately." Nick said through his teeth before, walking out of the room with Jess, practically dragging Schmidt out of the room.

"Schmidt, what the hell is my family doing here!" Nick asked.

"My Parents cannot be in the same room together!" Jess said.

"What, no, thank you Schmidt for throwing this amazing party for us. I don't know what you two are worried about, everyone is getting along just fine." Schmidt said clearly insulted. He had been working his butt off for two weeks, putting this shin dig together. And the happy couple were not happy in fact they looked pretty peeved at him.

"Everything ok?" Cece said walking over.

"I can't believe you were in on this Cece, you tricked me and you used the girl time card, how could you." Jess said shaking her head at her friends trickery.

"Schmidt is right, everyone is behaving themselves. He worked really hard on putting this thing together for you two. So you two need to get your butts back in there, say hello to your family's and friends, mingle and smile like you're happy they're here to support you two getting engaged." Cece said in her famous bossy tone.

"Fine." Nick said begrudgingly.

"Ok." Jess said.

The two then walked back into the room, smiling and greeting their family members like Cece had asked. They started their rounds with Nicks family. Though Jess had met Nicks mother when she'd visited the year before, she hadn't met his siblings and their children yet.

"Nice to see you ." Jess said giving Nick's mother a hug.

"Please, Jessica, now that you're marrying my Nicholas, you can call me Ma." Nicks Mother said.

A huge smiled appeared on Jess' face. Even though she'd won over Nicks mom years ago, she was delighted that she was being accepted by his mother into her family.

"Congrats, baby bro" Nick's older brother Thomas said coming over.

"Jess, I'd like you to meet my brother Tommy." Nick said introducing Jess to his brother.

"Nice to meet you." Jess said smiling at her future brother in law

"Nice to meet you too, Nicky you didn't tell me how gorgeous Jess was ." Tommy said, which earned him a glare from his little brother.

"Don't call me Nicky, and don't get any ideas, she's all mine." Nick said jokingly with the hint of an underlying threat.

Tommy just laughed, it was his job to annoy his little brother,but he had no real intention to mess with what his brother had. He was happy to see his kid brother happy and less of a grump.

Nicks sister and her twin sons came up next, his sister was clearly pregnant with a third child as her stomach had a pregnant swell.

"Uncle Nick!" They said bounding over to him.

"Hey, John and Jack right?" Nick said pointing to one then the other.

" No, I'm Jack he's John." The bolder twin said.

"Right, I knew that." Nick said ruffling their hair.

"Congrats Nick." He sister said giving him a hug.

"Thanks, Thia." Nick said.

"Hi, I'm Cynthia, Nicks little sister, everyone calls me Thia". Cynthia said hugging Jess. Jess wasn't expecting a hug. Nick wasn't a hugger she was surprised his siblings were so much different then him.

"Nice, to meet you Thia." Jess said smiling, she immediately liked Cynthia.

After saying hello to some of their friends they made their way to Jess' parents, who to Jess' surprise were getting along fine. They seemed to even be having a civil conversation , maybe their was hope for them yet.

"You don't think this is another one of her parent traps?" Jess' dad asked her mom.

" I dunno, our Jess was always creative." Jess' mom said.

"Mom and Dad, I promise this isn't a parent trap, this was all Schmidt. You remember Nick." Jess said getting her parents attention. Nick had met her parents separately but never together.

"Hi, Joan, Mr. Day." Nick said. Jess' mom had always insisted Nick call her Joan, while Jess' Dad intimidated Nick a little so he always called him sir, or Mr. Day

"Parent trap?" Nick said looking at Jess confused.

" Just something I used to do, which isn't relevant right now at all. Why don't we introduce them to your mom?" Jess said changing the subject. Even though the days of her trying to get her parents back together in crazy ways like locking them in a room together, she was still a bit embarrassed about her behavior when she was younger.

"Nicholas, how lovely to see you, congratulations jujubee ." Joan said pulling Nick and Jess into a big hug, while Bob, Jess' dad sat seated, he waited till Joan had released Nick and Jess from her hug.

" Congrats sweetheart." Bob said,giving his daughter a hug.

"Nick, congratulations." Bob said extending out his hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Day, sir." Nick said. Jess' dad had never shook his hand before, so Nick saw it as sign that Bob was ok with the fact that Nick would be marrying his daughter.

"Mrs. Miller, I mean Ma, come over and meet my parents." Jess said calling Nick's mother over.

" Hello, Evelyn Miller, nice to meet you." Nick's mother said extending her hand to Bob and Joan.

"Bob Day, nice to meet you." Bob said shaking her hand.

"Joan , and its very nice to meet you." Joan said pulling Evelyn into a hug.

Nick turned and smiled at Jess, as they watched their parents getting along and chatting, that was until Bob asked a specific question of Evelyn.

"So where is Mr. Miller, was he unable to make it?" Bob asked.

"We don't talk about that bastard, him showing up would be one hell of a surprise." Evelyn said.

"Ma!" Nick said.

"What, its no secret your father is a sorry , good for nothing bastard, is he not." Evelyn said.

" Dad, Mrs. Miller..Ma, how about we change the subject, what do you all think of Tortuga Marina?" Jess said seeing that things were getting uncomfortable, Nick never liked talking about his father, and it was obvious his Ma had no love for the guy either.

Nick gave Jess, a look that said thank you. He loved how she could control the situation, knowing that , that topic was a particularly tricky one. He didn't think he could love her even more then he already did.

" Ok, can everyone take a seat, the wonderful wait staff of Tortuga Marina, will be bringing out the first course of the evening., but first I want to thank everyone for coming out to celebrate the engagement of Nicholas Miller and Jessica Day." Schmidt said appearing on a small stage with a microphone.

All the guest took a seat while Jess and Nick we're lead to a special table of their own located in the center of the other tables. Schmidt made some additional comments before the first course was brought out.

"Schmidt, really went all out, what is this?" Nick said poking at the salad placed in front of him.

"After all the years you've known him, would you expect anything less. And it comes from a good place, he really cares about us." Jess said with a smile.

"You're right, but you can have my leaves, or whatever this is, cause there's no way I'm eating it." Nick said.

"Oh, Nicholas, what am I gonna do with you." Jess said shaking her head.

" You, know It's still early enough for you to back out before you're stuck with me." Nick said with a smirk.

"Nope, you're mine to keep, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Jess said looking at him, with those shiny baby blues.

"Good,cause I don't plan on letting you go." Nick said then leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

Schmidt looked around the now empty room, the party had been a success. All the guest had gone home or to their respective hotel rooms. Except for when Dirk had tried to hit on Thia, and she'd slapped him, the night had gone off without a hitch.

"You did good tonight, baby." Cece said appearing next to him.

"Thanks, Cece, couldn't have done it without you." Schmidt said.

"You're welcome, you know technically we still have the room for another thirty minutes,before they come in to clean it." Cece said kissing his neck.

" I like the way you think." Schmidt said before pulling her close and connecting his lips with hers.

Thirty minutes later, the couple walked out of Tortuga Marina, holding hands, both of their hair styles and clothes slightly messy, as they walked to Schmidt's car.

"Hey, Cece you think Jess will let me help plan the wedding?" Schmidt asked, he really enjoyed planning stuff especially when he was in control, but a wedding was more of a girl thing and he knew Jess would not let him control her entire wedding.

"No, but she might let you tackle the wedding rehearsal reception and the after ceremony reception, since you did such a good job for their engagement party." Cece said.

"I'll take that." Schmidt said with a smile, ideas already popping in his head.

They got into the car, and Schmidt's thoughts shifted to another topic as he stared at the beautiful woman sitting next to him. Jess and Nick were moving forward and maybe it was time for him and Cece to do the same.

"Cece?" Schmidt said stopping himself from starting the car and turning to face her.

"Yeah?" Cece said wondering why her boyfriend had suddenly gotten a serious look on his face.

"Move in with me?" Schmidt said quickly before he lost his nerves.

"What?" Cece said not quite believing her ears.

" I want you to move in with me, you practically live at the loft anyway, and I want to wake up next to you every morning. I talked to Winston and he's willing to give us the bigger room. So will you move in with me?" Schmidt asked a third time.

"Yes." Cece said smiling at him.

"Really?" Schmidt said.

"Yes, I'll move in with you." Cece said leaning over and kissing him.

"Awesome, and our room will be farther away from Jess and Nick, so we don't have to hear them going at it, unless you like that kind of thing, then we can stay...ow." Schmidt said, when Cece hit him in the chest.

"Shut up and drive us home, before I change my mind." Cece said shaking her head.

Schmidt did what he was told, and drove toward the loft, a huge smile on his face.

* * *

**A/n:**_ So that's it, the title for the next story in my prompt series will be "Marry You", and will be the wedding of Jess and Nick, it will be much longer than this I'd say between 4-5 chapters long, don't know when exactly I will be posting it, so just look out for it through the alert system. I want to thank again, everyone whose been reading this and any of my other new girl fics, I hope y'all enjoyed this and I wish everyone a happy holiday season , whether you celebrate, Chanukah , Kwanza, Christmas, or none of the aforementioned, may it be wonderful ._

**-Pessi. Rom**


End file.
